Sunako has Friends
by fairygirl206
Summary: So I was thinking that before that JERK called Sunako ugly she had to have friends right. Well this is the story of Sunako friends and the jerk that hurt her. Hope you like. Also parings are not final.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own wallflower sadly. But I do own the idea and all the characters that are in this story.**

Chapter One: Sunako's friends

Sunako shot out of the bed. She almost screamed she had that dream again. The one were Kyohei kisses her she has no idea why but that dream always makes her feel warm inside. She hates it. Speaking of that god forsaken creator of light he would be coming up here any moment now if she did not go down there and make him something to eat. As she walks over to her door she sees what today is and cures to the high heavens her ant would be coming to day it was going to be hell. She thinks as she walks to the stairs of all the ways that today was going to be ruthless.

When Sunako came down the stairs all the boys could see that she was in a bad mood. They all looked at her trying to find out what was wrong. As they were all looking at her as she passed by them and gave them a death stare they backed off right away. Then there was three loud knocks on the door. Yuki thought that the door was going to fly off its hinges and hide under the table. Sunako on the other hand ran to the door knowing right away who it was. But did not knowing what was going on or why they were here all she knew was that she could not wait to see them. Just as the knocking started up again Sunako though the door open. The moment the door was opened she hugged one of the people on the other side of it. All the boys peaked around the corner to see what was going on. There was a boy (who Sunako was hugging) he had brown hair and matching eyes he had on dark wash jeans with a gray t-shirt. To top it all off he had on a leather jacket. Next to him was a girl she had on a black dress that hit her mid thighs she had red hair with blue tips that reached her knees. Her eyes were the color of the sky before a storm. She looked bored as she draped a back pack over her shoulder and picked up a duffle bag that was so big that she could fit all the four of the boy's dead bodies into it. She walked inside. Sunako was still hugging the tall boy he had lifted her up and spun her around. The girl made a nose. They stopped hugging and looked at the girl. "They are looking at the three of us as if we all have four heads" the girl said giggling in to her hand. Sunako smiled and hugged the girl there hug was a not as long as hers and the boys but it was just as heart felt. She smiled at the pair of them. That's when Kyohei saw the bags and thought to himself who the hell are these people. But all who know him know that things he thinks do not stay in his head for long

"Who the hell are you people?" he asked in that oh so nice way of his. They all stared at him the boys with horror and the new comers with amusement glinting in their eyes. Sunako on the other hand looked as if she was going to cut Kyohei up in to little pieces and put him in the walls.(**do not** ask what goes on in my head you **do not** want to know)But the girl answered before the two of them could start going at it.

"My name is Lux and this is my twin Keir , oh and we will be living here from now on." she added on the last part as if it did not even matter. Everyone stared at the two of them wide eyed even Sunako she had no idea that they would be living with her. Sunako broke out in to a smile that made her whole face light up. None of the boys had ever seen her like this so they all took a step back.

"You're staying here?!" She said her face lighting up the whole room. She looked like a normal teen aged girl. And Kyohei could not stop himself from thing that she was downright beautiful. (I know so out of character you just deal.) He could not stop looking at the happy expression that was now on her face. He also could not help himself but feel jealous that these people could make her smile like that and he could not. He loved her he found this out not to long ago and he was still too much of a baby to do anything about it. So he watched her from afar. The girl Lux saw it and smiled evilly thinking of ways to get the two together.

**So there you have it you like you like I know you do! Ok just so you know Keir and Lux are bad assed, Lux is more open and kinder and Keir ****is closed off in and is not that nice. Their names have means the first person that can tell me what they mean I will let you come up with what Lux's evil plan is if you're too lazy then I will use my crazy ass idea. Oh and if you don't like cursing then DO NOT read! Lux has a potty mouth (yea I just said that) love ya all :p**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK so no one like the first chapter but one lonely guest so the only reason I am going to move on with this story is for them. love you the one person that liked my work keep doing what you're doing =^_^=**

**the only thing i own is Lux, Keir and the idea i love ya all**

**With love,**

**Fairygirl206**

Chapter Two

Once the newcomers were settled in with no questions really answered the boys went down to the living room to talk about what was going on. Lux, Kier, and Sunako were up in her room watching scary movies and eating popcorn. Lux got tired of this after about the second movie and when to explore the house and or find the boys. she walked in every room upstairs looking in to find most of them empty. how sad lux though opening up door after door to find nothing but old tables and chairs. they she thought but it would be awesome to play hide n' go seek in here (love that game when babysitting keeps them still for ages). finally she walked down the stairs only to find four very hungry boys trying to cook. She giggled upon seeing the disheveled looks of both the boys and the kitchen. they all turned to look at her "need some help?" she asked the boys the amusement never leaving her eyes.

"You know how to cook" Yuki asked with pleading eyes. smiling she nodded the the boys looked at her as if she was a god.

"What do you want to eat?" she asked the boys they all looked at her until Ranmaru spoke up with a rose in his hand how he got that no one knows "what every you want dear princess" (wow OHC right there a little too much). Lux took the rose and put it in her hair but acted like she had not heard the last part. so she cooked and when she was done it was MAC and Cheese (hey i had it for dinner today) setting it in front of the boys they looked at it hoping it was better than what Yuki could make took a bite as soon as the yellow food hit their mouths they closed their eyes and moaned in pleasure. happy with her andself Lux sat down and waited for them to be done. when they were done she started with her questions " So what is your relationship with Sunako" she asked and there was no question that she was asking Kyohei this.

"What, why are you asking me that?" he said face turning red as he looked down at his empty plate.

"Because i have eyes and i saw how mad you were at Keir for hugging her i am not stupid you ass hole." she said to him hitting him upside the head but giggling when she saw the problem "you're too scared to ask her because of how she feels about herself and how she feels about you." she said now on the floor laughing. Kyohei's face turned a deeper shade of red but now because of his anger.

"You going to fight me big guy. And i know who you our gang boss leader" she said now standing up all signs of what happened gone from her face she looked scary now like she was ready to fight. Before anyone could stop him Kyohei lunged at her to punch her in the face quickly she moved tripping him he fell to the floor. he was mad now he kept coming at her but she step-sided his every move looking bored. finley a hand came up from behind him and through him against the wall.

"KIER, you did not have to do that i was having fun." she said with puppy dog eyes at the boy who would now not look at her. she walked over to Kyohei putting her hands

"you ok" she asked a small smile on her face.

"fine" and to all the boys shock he took her hand and she helped him up.

"well i think that is all the fun we need for one night" she said with a bow and dragged Keir up the stairs.

**Well hope you like this is just the start there will be more fights maybe a little love, but if there is love i have no clue who Lux would go with too bad i will get it always do this was mostly Lux pushing buttons to see what would happen. In the next chapter they go to school I am not sure if i am going to make the Goth-Loli sisters a part of this or not. But there are going to be some mean girls. also i am sorry for being so mean to the boys i am evil thats all well love you all :p **


End file.
